tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Darker Impulses
Darker Impulses is the eighth episode of The Crucible. Featuring * Brandon Castro * Clayton Sawyer * Delilah Odom * Danny Lee * Jaxon Beck * Rebecca Cecil * Ryan Lawrenson-Torres * Tricia Lopez Storyline Rebecca storms into the house sobbing. Delilah goes to the kitchen to fix a drink, as Rebecca puts the facts together about who betrayed her, and bumps into Delilah on the way to get water, causing Delilah to spill some of the drink on herself, dumping the rest on Rebecca. Delilah tells Rebecca that she's going to make her life in this game hell, then goes to shower off. Rebecca and Brandon meet in another bathroom as Rebecca showers off and invites Brandon in. After a commercial break, they lie together on Brandon's bed. Rebecca assures Brandon that he is the only one she trusts in the house, and they spend the night together. The next morning Chase greets the contestants at a Haunted House. He explains that the challenge is to pass through the house without getting 'kidnapped' by one of the actors inside. They also will have to complete challenges that will be easier with a larger number of people working. At Chase's signal the cast sprints into the house. Directly inside is a room with an elaborate tile floor. Ryan, who leads the group, springs a trap, causing him to fall as the floor collapses. The remaining contestants tiptoe around the gaping hole. The next room has no visible exit except for a grate located near the ceiling. Tricia finds a large pile of crates and the cast begins stacking them, building a stairway to the grate. As soon as the last crate is placed, actors dressed as zombies burst into the room. Everyone scrambled up the stairs, but Clayton, who is carrying the rear of the group, realizes they won't be able to fit into the grate fast enough, so he knocks over the start of the stairs to prevent the zombies from following the rest of the group and is dragged away. Through the grate, they find a series of air ducts and begin to crawl. Upon coming to a split, Jaxon, Delilah, Danny, and Tricia go one way, while Brandon and Rebecca go another. Brandon and Rebecca quickly come across a grate and drop down into a dark hallway, while the other group exits out of the grates into a small room. In the small room, Delilah notices a coffin with 'Sacrifice' scrawled across. Finding no exit, Danny suggests that one of them must enter the coffin and sit out the challenge in order to exit. Feeling he is the least capable of helping the team, Danny lays in the coffin, which sinks into the floor, and part of a wall lowers, leading into a hallway. Brandon and Rebecca hear the other contestants and head towards them, however when they arrive at the source of the noise, they only find a small radio airing random chatter. Several actors jump out from behind a false wall, dragging them away. Delilah, Jaxon, and Tricia continue down their hallway, eventually stumbling upon the exit. Chase meets them outside and congratulates them on their victory, and informs the 3 of them that they will get an overnight cruise as a reward that will depart immediately, while the rest of the contestants will be sent back to the mansion. Category:The Crucible